Harry Potter's Twin
by incoherantreality
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister, who was always his best friend, but always in his shadow? well this story was born. contains stuff from books and movie. T because i'm paranoid.


A/N: hi ya'll! This is my first Fanfic of Harry Potter though I've been a fan of Harry potter since I was 4, (I borrowed my brothers books a lot, because I got bored with doctor Seuss at 3.) some passages I have lifted straight from the book and some is from the movie, just to make it truer to the great creation of JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because when I offered JK Rowling a lollipop for it, she refused. So she still owns it.

So without further ado here is my story,

**Harry Potters twin.**

It was around midnight when a man appeared on the corner of Privet drive. The likes of this man, or any man like him had never been seen in privet drive before. He was old, tall and very thin, with a long silver beard that he could have tucked into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple coat which swept the ground and high heeled, buckled boots. He had light blue, twinkling eyes, behind half moon spectacles and he had a long a crooked nose, as if it had been broken at least twice.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus didn't seem to notice that he had just walked onto a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome. However he did seem to notice, that he had a cat fixing him with a stern glare from across the street. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a silver lighter. He held it high in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He did it again and the next one went out. He repeated this 12 more times, before putting the put-outer back into his pocket. With no streetlights, if anyone had looked out of their window at that time, they wouldn't be able to see anything.

Albus walked down the road to stand at number 4, where the cat met up with him. He didn't look at it but spoke after a moment. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby cat, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever looking woman who was wearing square shaped glasses, black robes, an emerald cloak and her long black hair was up in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me Albus?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly." He chuckled.

She shook her head before turning her expression back to serious.

"And the rumors Albus? Are they true?" She said sounding hesitant.

He immediately sobered.

"I'm afraid so. The good and the bad."

"And the Boy and girl?" She said and Albus turned to her.

"The boy and girl? Surly you mean Harry and Lorelei Potter?" He said fixing her with a look.

"Yes, Harry and Lorelei. Tell me, was Harry really attacked by He-who-must-not-be-named?" She said anxiously.

"Yes Voldermort, (she shuddered) did attack Harry. He is the boy who lived. Lorelei was still asleep at the time. He never got the chance to attack her. I'm afraid that when the boy enters our world, she will permanently live in his shadow." He said remorsefully.

"Wait… _when _he enters our world? You don't mean that you are going to leave them with this family?" She said gesturing to the house where the Dursley's slept.

"They are the only family they have." He said and she nodded.

A loud roaring of an engine was heard just then and a huge motorbike drove down, out of the sky of all places. However if the bike was huge it was nothing compared to the man sitting on it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times wide. He looked to big to be allowed, and so _wild_- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in his leather boots were like baby dolphins.

He had two slings over each shoulder, which just seemed to be a mass of blankets.

"Hagrid. At last. Where did you get that bike?" Dumbledore said sounding relieved.

"Borrowed it from young Sirius Black. I have the twin's professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said climbing of carefully, making sure not to bump the slings.

"Harry fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Lorelei is just nodding of now." He said and Dumbledore and McGonagall peered over the masses of blankets. Inside the left one, was a baby girl with short jet-black hair and blearily blinking her stunning green eyes. In the other one was a baby boy, already fast asleep, identical to his sister, except he had a curiously shaped cut on his forehead, which looked like a bolt of lighting.

"Is that where-?" McGonagall whispered.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee, which is a perfect map of the London underground. Well give them here Hagrid. Let's get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry and McGonagall took Lorelei and placed them on the doorstep of number 4, and Dumbledore left a letter on Lorelei, which she immediately grabbed with her tiny hands and held to her chest. Dumbledore noticed she wore a Clear quarts crystal around her neck, no doubt a token from her mother.

The group parted, and Dumbledore turned on the corner and clicked the put outer and the light returned to the street lamps.

"Good luck, Harry, Lorelei." He murmured.

With a swish of his cloak he turned and disappeared.

Harry Potter rolled over in his sleep and slept on not knowing of what happened to his parents, not knowing he was famous and not knowing that his twin sister was going to be his only friend for the next 11 years.

Lorelei Potter clutched the letter tightly and her other hand was over her crystal necklace, not knowing that in a few hours that she would be awoken by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles, not knowing that for the next 11 years that her twin brother would be the one friend she had when her cousin Dudley poked and pinched her and not knowing that her brother would over shadow her being the boy who lived.

Neither of them could know that around the wizarding world people were meeting in secret to raise their glasses and saying in hushed tones. "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived!"

All they knew was sleep at that moment in time.

And that was all they needed to know.

A/N: what do you think? I know a lot of that was from the book and movie but the next chapter will be good if you want me to continue writing.

You have to review me if you want me to continue this story. The story of Harry's twin.

R&R!

Peace out!

Incoherant reality.


End file.
